Overwrath
Overwrath '''is an fighting game which take places in 3800 in Cyberpunk. Story From the beyond of Cyberpunk, this is greatest place of multiverse durring kept them away. Until, on the 4000 AD to the new generations of new breed call ultraheroes, are fighting against ultravillains (same one) while durring among the strength, they are the ultra breeds. Durring two last ultrapowered, Bringore and Xelogore, one of the greatest and supreme ultrahero and ultravillain in the near history from the far far past, in 2873 year, two warriors are fighting among them, durring that is currently in the modern. From that day, they are no longer in the history, in change to the Cyberpunk world, causing that, searching from among powerfull and greatest ultras in the universe. From now they are divided into factions: the One Villainous Regime (led by inferior villain, Tornurer) and Heroic Insurgency (led by local hero, Dramael). They are fighting stand to dead, currently the ultimate campaign in the multiverse, if will fights in the Cyberpunk War. Gameplay and Features ''Overwrath ''plays Injustice on the gameplay with the Terrordrome: Reign of the Legends as one shattered two games combined at well them. Including the elements and shades of The Superpowered Trilogy and The Mighty But Few with the Hallowteens and Jump Force. I official used the '''România Engine '''to have most realistics and most graphics at samelike my previous ultimate deviant fighter, Attributes Unchained. The game is using shared universe above the '''Romania Warriors Network, the most important that is need to have most smooth 80 frames to used online. The second game haves an awakening move including Shattered Mode, and featuring of the Dragon Ball Z, infact there is opinion levels to gain the powerful Z level. Onces is reach the maximum Z level, they connect into "Shattered" durring strongest and unstoppable Ultra beings. The first game have to need an Ultras durring into extended combat. Unlike Meter Burn, there is the Ultra Burst, which gains the strength by the DX and EX gauge as durring powerfull of the Ultras, it is similar to Meter Burn version. If have using each characters, will have Ultrapowered Moves that is target an different fight. The inspiration of Terrordrome is Meteor Hypers, and currently Super Attacks '''whereas the inspiration to Injustice: Gods Among Us. An '''Power Perk, an sphere to forge, while needing to update durring the combat. This Power Perk will gather your powerfull stats to increases more. This one of the powerfull that made be an special gameplay, this can be using most abilities. But is better than character traits and also using upgrade for moves. An featuring the ultra power and most hyper attack is MEGA Move. It is the most secret destruction move in the history of fighting games. That is reach out all powers when you have will takes. There is two fatalities style of each, Heroic Brutality '''and Villainous Fatality', those two are using fatality style between Heroes and Villains have one by one. This is complains about Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. The game will also like The Mighty But Few, if sure be have the '''Ultra Traits', an special character power that can be used how longer if can. There will be character classifications, there will be Power, Gadget and Skill, all three will be like The Superpowered Trilogy and The Mighty But Few. Regarding battle intros and victory poses, will be able to Injustice 2-style. I allready got exclusive, the Shatter Timelines, this will be very similar to The Superpowered Trilogy, if take places also elements of Injustice 2 (Multiverse), there are lots of timelines that you could fight each others how many you can. There sure be have Expert Armor System that allows you to customize your characters with style of ranked: Super, Hyper, Ultimate and MEGA with the most strongest ranked as the Legendary to make a special. As similar to Injustice 2. Also have Clash System do, which is using wager explosion. There is onces the two modes, Arcade and Story. For the Arcade Mode has 26 regular matches, if fight only choices at one, this is very important game that is sure be only have without Interlude Cutscene but sure be worry. And for the Story Mode, which is included epic cinematic, that is take on the darker story will have, if have some 32 chapters (16 per side between Heroes and Villains), then if gain if is complete? There is the only the last story after finished both sides. Each character endings that would be inspired to Injustice 2, if make only a chance. As similar to The Superpowered Trilogy, if sure have Superdrive, but if also have Ultradrive, maked inspiration durring that. Durring with the Overpower Fuses, if take on the wrath of your levels like Attributes Unchained did. If use with gears and skills put more increasings. Rosters DEFAULT HEROIC INSURGENCY * Actor Cast: The supreme star of Hollywood, who haves gather more money and take off the moment. * Arlequin Harlequin: The dangerous girl heroic at the behind the killing. A local daughter of the Muay Thai fighter, Channarong Ornlamai and female Yakuza, Yoshiko Nonaka. * Boxrate and Fighting Thai: Two Gleatures of the cyberpunk discovered the world of Gleatures. * Brawl Crawler: The powerfull claw warrior in the street who sphere to save the day. * Bruce Sovereign: The most trusted man of Dramael who haves brought to stop Tornurer for durring kill innocent people. * C0mp7t4r G3m4r: The smart girl who played video games at using the weapon strength who is descendant of Solidus Wiseman. * Dance Movement: The greatest ballet dancer and the most former friend of Musical Rhythmic. * Dead Killer: The heroic killer of the Youth Camping and sphere to kill villain to help people and the son of the Villains members in 2077. * Delta: An hippi elf to save their humans and elfs. The daughter of the hacker and bounty hunter in 24th century. * Dramael: The main protagonist of Overwrath. The local power hero of cyberpunk and the son of the The Team members in 2077. * Elemental-Fusion Girls: The powerfull heroes within elementals created by Professor Clivam. * Fashion Model: A french girl fashion super star and Actor Cast's girlfriend. * Fastorial the Raving Rabbit: The horrible, crazy, smugger and the strongest speed hero bunny and sphere to the speed in the universe can strike out at using electric powers. * Football Fighter: The brutal, excellent teenager of the school after end graduation. * Goldia: The alien from the Numbuh XIIVX to want help Insurgency. * Halkyre: The strongest valkyrie and the daughter of Krollok. * Hunter Slayality: The most wanted hunter from the jungles when he wants to join the Heroic Insurgency. * Jhild: The short witch girl of the Offako, the one an places in the next generation of her own cousin, Henry Mason. * Kombatant: The Shokan warrior of the Heroic Insurgency, the son of Rajesh and Meena Karamchand who haves the power of chakra of his unknown real name. * Luofocker: An giant monster-alike who stay helping by Heroic to maked freedom at natures. * Mayor President: The supernatural president, Uncle Sam-alike and the superhero of history. * Military Force: A noble soldier of the KQ who have to step for Mentallia. * Negypta: The egyptian queen and the daughter of Turrur. * Queen Empress: The loyaltist woman and strongest girl in the history that she have a older brother. * Rock Metal: The greatest rocker in the history of Cyberpunk, durring the hero. * Romat Kornoge: The strongest gladiator and the protector of the Olympic. * Skilled Hacker: The hacker hero and the son of Jason Knight and Angie, living peace to sphere of the computers with his girlfriend. * Snøwfreeze: A genius technology that can be used ice power and the son of the military commander, Valkyrie. An formely was "Snowman". * Vunk: The most police brutality at his robot form. * Winter Assault: The winter soldier to threat against the villains of the Regime instead. ONE VILLAINOUS REGIME * Azoma: An ruthless gladiator woman in the Little Italy of Cyberpunk. * Battlefield-Strong Boys: The bad guys and deadly wanted warriors and the rival of Elemental-Fusion Girls. * Ctandrie: The most wanted criminal and the serial killer. * Dark Crusade: An criminal, brutal and dangerous villain, son of Wicka and Skilled Hacker's arch-nemesis, who he killed of Skilled Hacker's father. * Flamezoid: The catastrophe wraith of the Cyberpunk, reborn after he been murdered by El Cibernético. * GEOgraphical: The pure evil genius of the world and Death Heat's big brother who want to rule the worlds. * Infested Bizzare: The terrible toxic monster that infested whole life in his memories. * Ink Figure: The Ink Demon, and he was born in the dead of Funzo Jack. * Kodsmic: The metalhuman god who haves been locked in the prison. * Kullsian: The masked killer of the Russia where did known just like Natalie Volkova. * Lady Tokya: The lesbian princess and the killing warrior. * Leather Skin: The devil villain of the worst nightmare, and is Lady Cleo's husband. * Maliguslayon: An generic alien and the powerfull species in the whole universes. The son of the Prince of Heaven, Ultimatis and the goddess of destruction and war, Sekhmet. * Mentallia Sierri: The official mermaid of the sea who haves to taked over the oceans. * Musical Rhythmic: The MMA Rhythm who got powerfull, join the Regime as his secret offensive, the man who he is left forgotten at power energy, which is massacre. * Nefryara: The pure evil edenian of the Edenia Temple which is betrayal. * Nurse Saeki: The daughter of the two villains of the past in 3790, until she became mad nurse as half zombie half onryo, in another words; Diclonii. * Oblivion: One of the most dangerous giant robot that is created by Villainous itself. * Ovauma: Dhambir of the most wanted European who living lies upon them. * Plasma Soldier: The former friend of Winter Assault, to tell what is happen that him what did done for life. * Puzzle Mortal: The creation of deadly madness game (his real name after Dr. Hudson) and make the deadly puzzle games. * Ratespita: Jorogumo of the forest and the spider queen that she can use mechanic legs of her strength. * Shattered Vengeful: The hateful and the enemy of Vikings and Valkyries arriving to destroyed and being corruption have his level power. * Taimond: A Lakota Naitve American who is the corrupted and sphere chaos, who is Ethel Hawkwing's former friend. * Tigrisa Crumon: The most savage mountain lion girl and the cousin of Dead Killer (who is daughter of two masters of the Inhuman Empire) and also Maliguslayon's turn-off girlfriend. * Tornurer: The main antagonist of Overwrath. The inferior villain who though the people of future. * Urban Nightmare: The bloodest, horror and souless after currently sacrifices of his sons, Ramiro Puentes and Steel Massacre died, complains a new row. * Xenhoid Tightmare: An Cyber Legend that's could be happen to ressurrection and possessed on the body: Ogoleithus (Brutal Fists), Deathstructor (BeastKnights), Seth Mordock (Invictus), Samuel Townsend (Hallowteens), Alricaus (God of the Arena), Damoclus (Bellum Bestiae), Passender (Freestyle Warriors) and Janice Stark (Shin Tech). * Yage: The ultimate lifeform from the Mars durring rage power. * Zarseer: The aztec angers of war forced to hatred. UNLOCKALBE * Bride Wedding: The overall psycho bride killer who is GEOgraphical's wife. * College Student: The professional bully hunter of the school of Cyberpunk. * Muslim Islam: An muslim warrior of the Saudi Arabia, followed the legacy of Khalid Ahmar. * Night Psycho: The devour and evil creature come out in the Cyberpunk world. * Terror Cowman: The legendary villain of the past after been killed by Wild Outlaw. * Tomboy Battler: An badass tomboy girl who living into smashdown the enemies. HIDDEN * Arkform the Fox: An vigilante fox who is attempt to Fastorial the Rabbit. * Belokk: The beast of the Outworld and the one who banished for Kombatant. And the rumor character of Mortal Kombat Gold that they scrap from the past. * Benjamin Vasilyev: The half-hellhound, half-inferno cyborg of the Cyberpunk wanted and Jevin's grandfather. * Catty Visdom: The graveness attacker and the evil twin sister of Zarseer. * Feñ: A lure devil and the enemy of the human race from 3690.5 Planet Sphere. * Howder: Protector of the Cyberpunk city and the latest generation of the powerfull colors that he fight on. * King Emperor: The loyalist man and the formely king of the kingdom. * Krollok: The King of Norway, Halkyre's father and Shattered Vengeful's nephew. * Siry: The legendary warrior of the Holygoss (as you heard that in Attributes Unchained!) and the pass guardian of light. * Turrur: The immortality mummy and Negypta's father. BOSSES * Energy Immortal: The final boss of Overwrath. The overlord titan, tyrant beast and the conquerer of all cyberpunk to take on the two factions arriving into war. * Kockbitten: The mid-boss of Overwrath. An slaughter woman and the killing mechanic, Brainiac-style. * Unragenium: The sub-boss of Overwrath. The huge insane, rage monstrosity and the son of the overlord and slaughter woman and the little brother of Tornurer. He's have no real name by that. PRE-ORDER * Townswitcher: The pre-order of Overwrath. The half dream half nightmare creature and existence son of Hayden Townsend and Elphaba Witcher. UPDATE HEROIC INSURGENCY # ApeGaze # Arpy # Artic # Axomantics # Bad Loyal # Bede # Blink Y-Arm # Blue Pillar # Brighta # Candy Healthy # Carnegi-go # Center Brave # Cindia Twins # D0 # Damned Invisibility # Davida McHillian # Dercule # Endanger Soccer # Endless Wrestling # Faktrech the Cat # Feminazi # Film # Geddiska # Gindo Oaniac # Goi Star # Gore Stainstand # Hop-Jab # Indian Gorkus # Kenny-kus # Lord Puppet # Maandis Slug # Mania Loyal # Ntoppodia # O.V # Plague # Qualdrala # Rigg of Capoeria # Ruby Amethystal # Superness Stylistic # Tailbeast # Tquakes Edge # Usika-onna # Victory Spirit # Weight Overgrowth # Wyss # Xil-dry # Xotis # Yellow Mainheaven # Zefender # Zorch! ONE VILLAINOUS REGIME # 8-Ball Unsecretly # A # Atrobat # A # B # B # Banned War # Cadiland # Cutt Slave # Darling Heartness # D # Evil Anti # Ezur # Faction Racing # Few Playground # Gei-Sharkered # Grill Burner # Ginxed # H # I-Harder # Ironic Cynical # Kube Violence # Manipulation Portex # Momika # Nashan Schoolgirl # Netti Schoolgirl # Nu-Sangra FoulMol # Oa Suu # Odomber Lodomber # O # P # Piano of the Death # P # Purge Humanoid # Rampage Muscle # Redblood # Sadistic Life # Suma Control # Tising Craften # Titan Aggressive # T # T # U # U # V # V # W # X # X # Y EXTRA (NEUTRALS) # A # B # C # D # E # F # G # H # I # K # N # O # P # R # S # T DLC HEROIC INSURGENCY * Ajunk * Beasillia * Daniela Solís * Habbaddin Lok * Host Powerless * Human-Infect-Virus * Kacro Russell * Living Master * Love-Hax * Mucha * TV-MAN * Wanda Sanchez * Whapter * Zalanda Alliance ONE VILLAINOUS REGIME * AddEmerge * Coal Naughty * Curse of Game * Dark Web * Electric Madness * Famous * Illegal Future * Jump Alert * Live Konquall * Morpher * Van * Yeavell * Zearchment * Zentix EXPANSION (Corruption) # A # B # C # E # F # G # H # J # K # K # M # M # M # N # O # O # P # Q # R # R # R # R # S # S # S # S # S # T # T # T # U # U # W # X # X # X Arenas TBA External Link https://www.deviantart.com/bestod/journal/Overwrath-752066454 Category:Games Category:Futuristic Studios